The St Brutus's Demon
by Death7270
Summary: Lily made a deal with the devil. Harry gets 10 years of invincibility in exchange for spending 10 years in the living hell that was the Dursley's. However Harry died while under warranty. Now the devil has to pay a forfeit. Great balls of fire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Warden Anton Milanovich was not a man to be shaken lightly. He had served as keeper of Azkaban for 35 years and had been warden of Nurmengard prison before that, hell he had been a warder, then chief warder at the infamous Black Gulag Prison in Moscow. And in all that time he was composed. He prisoners were HIS prisoners. He ran Azkaban with a iron fist dipped in concrete reinforced with adamant. The longest serving and surviving warden since Merlin.

He had only three regrets and that was letting Sirius black escape (thought he was innocent), of not being prepared enough for Voldemort to break out his supporters (even though the dementors had switched sides) and finally not retiring when he had the chance.

He had looked Grindelwald in the eye, chatted with Beatrix Lestrange in the same cell but harry potter scared him like no other.

Sentenced for crimes against the magical community, for mass murder and for summoning demons he had received the harshest sentence ever imposed. Life sealed in the deepest recess of Azkaban. Anton had listened to the entire trial on the wizarding wireless and then had personally been at the sentencing hearing afterwards when the international wizarding council had passed judgment.

Personally he did nit believe they should have done what they had doe and over 90% of the British wizarding community agreed. Harry had saved them from the return of Voldemort so what if he executed every single death eater even the ones that had surrendered. So what if he had summoned a demon or two to help him. So what if he had used the unforgivables. HE WAS HARRY FUCKING POTTER.

But after the battle of Hogwarts with the entire ministry of magic destroyed the international wizarding council had stepped in and implemented a interim ruling body.

Their first order had been the arrest of Harry. Though riots had erupted most notably from the Hogwarts students and the remaining aurors, hit wizards and even the Unspeakables. But the council had brought with them over 2000 Pan-American war mages to restore order.

Harry had gone willingly and pleaded guilty to all charges and was permitted to explain his reasons. The council made up of the 7 leading magical communities of the world stood judgment that regardless his actions were beyond horrific. America/Russia/China/Africa/Atlantis called for his crimes to be accounted for. Europe(Britain/France/Germany) was forced to abstain due to bias and Australia(Oceania) declare him innocent and left the room with the European member when the other majority won out.

And so Anton had stepped forward, taken Harry's wand and took him willingly back to Azkaban.

He should have known things were off when he was unable (and no one else was able) to snap his wand, but he took Harry and walked him down to the lowest cell, a single room deeper than the high security wing his godfather had resided. The room was tiny, a single chair bolted to the floor was all that was inside.

Harry sat as directed and felt the restraints latch around his body. A special runestone was given to him to swallow. It would sit in his stomach and provide a constant source of minimal nourishment. It would also prevent his body from decaying or needing to void. He would be forced to sit there for the rest of his life locked in the same position unable to move anything but his eyelids and mouth. A circlet was placed over his head to prevent Occlumency or Legilimency (mind arts) from being performed. Finally 2 rings of brass steel were wrapped around his chest, should the wards ever fail the brass would physically hold him in place. It was enchanted to be unbreakable itself.

Anton smiled sadly at the boy-who-had-save-them-again.

"Do not worry Warden, I do not blame you for your duties. You have a role to fill as I had once a role to perform."

Anton turned and walked out the door. As he left the dementors descended. He closed the heavy cold iron gate and locked it with an obsidian key that only he had and wore at all times around his neck. That had been 4 weeks ago and Anton had been unnerved ever since.

Most people scream or cry or do something at least when confronted with the power of the dementors. There were so many floating near that room that solid chunks of ice had formed on the walls. Anton had checked on his latest prisoner daily for the first week and all he ever saw was him sitting in the chair. Staring with those luminescent green eyes. The dementors came close, touched and moved away as if unable to instill their power on him.

Anton himself would always be inundated with their presence even with the amulet to ward against it he could feel their combined power overwhelming the trinket that had saved him for 35 years.

After the first week he went only once more a week ago. The walls were sheeted with ice. The prisoners in the levels above were complaining of the overwhelming presence below. As he had gazed into the narrow room through the viewing slit after breaking the ice away he saw him. Seated in the chair. Ice piled up around him. but not a shard on him. His steady breathing leaving a plume of frost in the air. 2 dementors stood behind him their hands constantly resting on either shoulder. There must have been 30 others in the room. Over half of the Azkaban force.

Anton ran as the fear filled him. The eyes burning into his like the green of an Avada Kedavra. It was not something he would do again and instead made a memo that the lowest cell be only checked once a month by the chief warder. Anton then went over to the cabinet in his office. It was a rare item, once an item was placed inside it could not be removed ever. It only worked for inanimate items (thought similar chests had at one time been created to house prisoners. He opened the draw and looked at the 4 items inside. All but 1 belonged to the person bellow. A fine invisibility cloak, a small stone and a wand. The other item belonged to him after the confrontation before he had thrown his obsidian keys inside. It would never be able to be removed and once he had died the key would fade away and fall into oblivion as was the fate of all the items placed inside. He had used this cabinet to get rid of many inmates unwanted objects and had expected the items of Harry Potter to have faded away quickly but they had rested their for the past month as if ready for their master to collect. He hoped it was not the case. He had never needed to put an item of his own inside and knew the key would wait until he faded from the earth before it made its own journey. Closing the cabinet he walked back to his desk and poured a hefty measure of fire whisky.

Gulping it then swigging from the neck of the bottle itself he waited for the warming burn to enveloped him. When it did he relaxed, putting everything that had happened to the back of his mind he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote out his resignation. He then wrote a brief dossier and how-to guide for his replacement and sent both off to the interim council.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

The deal had been simple and the price had been worth it in the long run. Oddly enough if he had had to do it again he would have. When Voldemort had launched his final attack he had killed the Horcrux inside him but instead of being taken for a nice long chat with his spirit guide he had been transported to hell and brought before the great demon king Satan.

After a rather long chat he had realized that this was his spirit guide. The deal had been simple, he had had to spend 10 years in absolute pain and suffering and in exchange he would get 10 years of absolute power. The deal had been struck by his mother upon her death. It had not been soul exchange or a blood ritual like Dumbledore had though. It had been him having to live with the Dursley's and in exchange he gets 10 years of being invincible enough time to kill Voldemort. Or so Lily had though and so had Satan himself. Only something that should not have been able to occur happened.

Harry had died while the 10 year warranty on life effecting events was still in action and Satan had no idea how that had happened.

So together they sat down and went over the entirety of Harry's life.

1st year Quirrel - killed by being burnt by hellfire

2nd year Basilisk - killed by summoning Fawkes a bird of fire

3rd year Dementors - thrown off by summoning a Patronus 100 times imbued with demonic power

4th year Voldemort - two wand thing protected him

5th year -

6th -

He had like 3 more years on the deal, what had happened, no one could figure it out.

The Horcrux was expected and they [the demons] had known it was there. Voldemort Avada Kedavra should have just rebounded again killing him and the soul shard once and for all but Harry had died.

The deal was also in keeping with the prophesy, the power he will know not etc.

Satan was furious and Harry was just meh...until it hit him.

"You failed to live up to your bargain Lord Satan. This was a pre-paid deal, I may have not known about it but it was paid for in full. I put up with 10 years of torture, abuse, pain you name it I had to deal with it. And now you fail to deliver on the bargain."

Satan growled "What do you want?"

"What were the terms of the deal?"

"You suffer for 10 I give 10 years of protection and power. Same deal I gave the Hebrews. 7 seasons of good crops followed by 7 of bad."

"But I'm the one at a loss here not you. What's the forfeit?"

"If you had not suffered your soul would have been mine. Since this was a one-sided sort of deal there was no forfeit on my side as this thing cannot not happen."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I can resurrect you into your body but you are already dead and as such you would be undead a walking zombie."

"Not good enough Lord Satan, there is no benefit to me."

"I can give you power over flame and fire."

"I am a wizard, I can already control such and similar magic's if i try and since I am dead I guess my magical core is gone so..."

"Fine what do you want then?"

"Time, I want my 10 years over, I want the power of hellfire and demonic control. I want it all."

"I cannot just send you back in time, that would disrupt the natural order of things."

"Then what can you do?"

"I can give you the life you would have had, had you of been a muggle. Essentially you would become a part of your past but separate from it. Able to live in the mundane world."

"What of my friends?"

"What of them. Seriously, who do you know or love. For instance, Hermione is in love with Ron, Ginny is a slut and been dosing you with love potion, you know that. Who do you know or want to be with?"

"Sirius, Tonks, George, they are all dead."

"Then they can go with you, back too when it all began and they can live their lives."

Harry though about it "Strings?"

"Essentially you cannot ever reveal yourself to the magical world. You will also have to follow things as it would have been had you not gotten your Hogwarts letter. So think back. You just finished 10 years of abuse."

"St, Brutus" Harry smiled.

"Exactly."

"How do we do this."

"You must die properly await the end of the original deal. I suggest you kill Voldemort and tidy up all the loose ends. I know I'm going to hate this but make the world a better place. It may cost ME in the short run but at least this deal will work in both our favor."

"How so..."

"You are becoming dark, not evil, but dark. You are like your mother looking for loopholes and the best product. She had god and me bidding on your soul. Old holier than all wanted to let you die and turn you into an avenging angel to lead an army back to wipe out the infidels. Your mother though my deal was a bit better."

"Let's do it then." Harry smiled putting out his hand.

"Yes, lets." Satan shook it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

All had gone fast from then on.

He had popped back into his body and woken as he was being carried. He could feel the hellfire broil under his fingertips. At the optimum moment he jumped up and began throwing balls of heated plasma at death eaters. They burst into ash at the slightest touch.

He could feel the demons at his beck and call and summon many smaller imps to round up the group them summoned two huge Aprihs (fire demons) to wade into the mass of black cloaked killers.

When he finally spotted Voldemort he charges a demon blade forming in his hands. He did battle with his nemesis and it was glorious. All stopped and watched as the fight intensified.

Fireballs and AK's soared back and forth with a frenzy. Finally Harry had drawn in close enough to parry.

The sword skewered the dark lord. Harry could smell the evil cook inside the decaying body. The fallen angel Lucifer rose from the ground, wrapped his hands around a flaming mace and brought it down in one fell swipe.

All that Harry could see was the crater left behind. Lucifer smiled and winked at Harry before descending into the ground.

It was only a mater of rounding up the remaining loyalists. He walked the line as each surrendered. A few, he read their minds, were waiting for the dark lord to rise once more. None were innocent, there were no imperious death eaters there never could be the dark mark had to be taken freely without constraint or corruption.

Reaching the end he began to walk back touching each on their bowed head. It was amazing to watch their bodies crumble into ash. On the more sinister individuals he made sure the flames worked from the outside in slowly.

He did not know how many he killed but he knew there would be more out in the world and sent hell-hounds to track them down. Hunting the dark mark specifically.

It was less than a week when the strings were all cut. The mop up work had been exhausting.

His body was lifeless. His heart did not beat at all. It was a new experience he would love to put behind him as soon as possible.

When the Americans had shown up with their battle mages and the warrant from the interim council for his arrest he was prepared. All had been done as needed. He had said goodbye to his friends and walked into the assembly hall. Lupin had hugged him for an hour until Harry had reminded him of Teddy.

* * *

"Harry James Potter: For crimes against the wizarding world and the magical community in general. We the international confederation of magic hereby sentence you to eternal damnation".

The assembly room was stone silent till the last word. As the lead judge (America) slammed his gavel the room broke into an uproar. Around the magical world those listening to the decision on the wizarding wireless either cheered the decision or denounced it vehemently.

The proctor strode forth an reiterated the verdict as Aurors and battle mages cast stasis and silence charms on those causing the disturbances in the assembly room.

On the day colloquially known as the 'Battle of Hogwarts' you in your battle with the Dark Lord Tom Marvallow Riddle aka Lord Voldemort did knowingly summon to your aide the demon lucifer and in doing so defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. Afterwards of your own freewill, you without quarter or compassion personally executed each and every member of the Dark Lord's faction of Death Eaters present at the battle. Then using the essence of these persons you summoned several unnamed lesser demons and sent them to hunt down and kill every other member of the Death Eaters by means of tracing the Dark Mark. Under international magical law these actions alone are considered war crimes and are punishable by eternal imprisonment in Azkaban prison. However as no formal military action occurred between two sovereign nations and these action were not conducted between two parties vying for internal civil control of the same sovereign nation (i.e. a civil war) the charge of war crimes was instead modified to 433 counts of murder and 2582 counts of murder by decree. Due to the heinousness of these crimes you will be sealed in the lowest dungeon of the land for all eternity or death whichever comes first. Warden take him away."

Harry pitied Warden Anton Milanovich. He looked like the world was crushing down on him. Skimming his mind he knew the man felt he was innocent, guilty but innocent on merit that it needed to be done. Harry had been surprised at the vote 5 for, 1 abstain for bias (but against) and 1 formally against. He would have to visit Australia one day.

Once in the prison it was just a matter of waiting.

* * *

Halloween 3 years after the battle or Hogwarts harry waited. He had watched in his mind's eye that the world had begun to heal. He had seen teddy grow up and Ron and Hermione have their first child. The dementors had kept him company and he would have to thank them some day. Without them visiting him he would have probably gone insane.

Anton had retired and the prison had gone through 9 wardens since. It housed only 12 prisoners aside from him. Crime was at an all time low in magical Britain and as such maximum security was no longer needed.

The chief warder had informed him that the prison was closing and that the access way to his cell would be sealed and all but he would be transferred to Nurmengard. He would remain until his passing entombed.

The chief warder had apologized after that and left. Sealing the corridor. Harry had watched earlier that day the 12 prisoners and 3 staff leave for the final time. The dementors were annoyed but had been waiting for the day their island would be theirs again.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. As the clock struck midnight the old deal ended and the new one began. He felt himself being pulled into the either. He watched the island disappear into the fog. The dementors whispered their goodbyes as he departed existence for the 2nd time.

"Well Harry" Lord Satan enquired "ready?"

"Lets do it." Harry replied with a cheshire smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

To Harry it was like opening his eyes after squeezing shut for a long time. After the little black and purple blotches disappeared from his vision he found himself in his old cupboard underneath the stairs.

He was his old eleven year old self once more.

Making sure he had a heartbeat he waited for the old ritual. Petunia rapt on the door demanding him to get up. He remembered this morning; it was the day the letter arrived. Quickly he rose and went out to make breakfast. He could not feel his magical core but he could feel the hellfire. While no one was watching he put his palm against the frying pan and heated the bacon to a crisp in less than 30 seconds. The eggs were a little harder but after the first try he cooked both sides at once by cupping them in his hands for a count of three. Toast was by far the easiest, running a finger down one side and up the other.

When Vernon entered, he grunted at the mini-banquet Harry had created.

"About bloody time freak, where is my coffee."

Harry smiled, went back into the kitchen and placed two fingers on the percolator. The syrupy brew that Vernon partook in the morning was almost like how Americans were portrayed to do in movies.

The coffee flashed and boiled. Lifting his fingers away he saw his fingerprints melted into the glass.

Breakfast was 'normal', Harry was forces to stay in the kitchen and occasionally Vernon would toss a crust of his toast over the counter. Harry would watch it fly towards him a moment before it was to hit him it burst into a puff of superheated dust.

It was then the post arrived, Harry hightailed it out to the laundry and without their faithful servant Dudley was forced to collect the post.

Waiting for it, Harry heard a soft thump from the hallway then a groan from Dudley as he leant over to grab the mail and another soft thump that Harry finally realised was Dudley's massive bulk squeezing through the hall to kitchen door.

A moment later Harry heard the shout he had been waiting for. Dudley exclaimed to all present at the dining table that Harry had got a letter. Harry listened to the few exclamations of surprise then made busy ironing Vernon's trousers with the back of his hand, folding the leg to get the crease just right. Noting to himself that he had never ever gotten the line so perfect doing so the 'muggle' way. He was just starting on Dudley's school shorts when Vernon ran inside and saw him.

Vernon stopped and stared as the Harry sprayed his hand with water letting the steam build before pressing a tough crease out.

"Can I help you uncle?" he asked not looking up

"..."

Harry looked up at his uncle while pulling the pockets the right way and ironing the waist band with his thumb and forefinger.

"Boy, stop that freakiness right now!" he shouted turning red then purple in one motion.

Harry put his hand down on a shirt and waited.

"Yes uncle?"

"Cupboard NOW!"

Harry walked away leaving Vernon to stare at the perfect hand shaped print in his favourite shirt. The hole directly over the heart.

* * *

It was a long wait in the cupboard and Harry passed the time chatting with a little fire imp that he had summoned.

Whilst he had not magic he had access to a variety of fire based powers.

Lord Satan had explained that if both Harry's wanted to occupy the same time and relative space. There could not be two identical magical cores at once. Over time they would begin to tear at each other in an attempt to merge into one. (That is why time turners only go back so far).

Lord Satan had been able to duplicate the Dursley's easily as they had no magical cores. Thus while one set of Dursley's were preparing to run away to an island off the coast in the middle of nowhere.

The set Harry was currently with were now contemplating what to do.

Lord Satan had been very clear that the Dursley's (copy) needed to be pushed. If they had been able to get away with him not receiving his Hogwarts letter all would have been simple. But magical messages like that were keyed to the person, as far as Hogwarts (itself) was concerned there were two Harry potters living under the stairs.

So Harry had been chatting with the fire imp and had directed him to burn all incoming mail while Vernon made up his mind.

* * *

In the end it came down to not being pressured into leaving by a swarm of owls and letters, Vernon and Petunia were able to use what little cognitive ability they had.

It was simple, what do you do if you don't want a service provided by a government institution.

Answer: You politely write back and say no thanks.

Vernon despised the fact that he had had to resort to using their FREAKY method of postal service but Petunia assured him it would be the only way to stop the process from carrying on. Tying the letter to the owls leg he let it return to it's master or whatever FREAKY thing on the receiving end. In his mind he replayed what he had written and how much sincerity he had had to fake for it to work.

_Dear Sir,_

_I would like to formally withdraw my application to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding._

_I thank you for the opportunity and I do realize that to most this may seem odd but I have chosen to remain where I am and attend a 'normal' school._

_Please do not worry for me as my family has been taking good care of my needs and I want for nothing._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Do not send anymore owls as it is disturbing my neighbors._

Reasonably happy that his plan would work Vernon walked back into the kitchen and nodded to his wife. Petunia pulled out a small shopping bag containing the recently dyed clothes she had taken the effort to make for the freak. He would be leaving in less than a weeks' time all going well and while it would cost them to send him to St. Brutus it was well worth it in the long run. He would be gone 10-11 months of the year and would be away from other freaks and so would be unable to become anymore freaky than he already was.

Sure they would have to put up with the bastard offspring of her sister for a few weeks every summer but Vernon had finished barricading the windows and the door of the small bedroom they had been using to hold their precious Dudley's spare toys. It was a shame that the freak had begun to outgrow his cupboard even with the minimal amount of food they gave him. But even Vernon knew he needed some room or he would be of no use around the house and draw even more unwanted attention.

After installing the bars he had double checked their fire and theft insurance just to be safe and then installed a three more fire alarms to be sure.

* * *

Harry watched from the cupboard underneath the stairs as Uncle Vernon paid off the special school councilor.

It was different, his life was on a muggle pathway but St. Brutus' was just weird it had a strict criteria for entry. The student had to be either a court mandated juvenile violent offender or had to have a documented history of violence and aggressive behavior. Since the 'old boring' Harry had neither Vernon had sweet talked (but mostly bribed) a friend, who was on the board of the school for an application and then had bribed the social worker when he had come out to verify Harry was violent.

From the cupboard Harry had heard the councilor state that he had been bribed to keep families 'precious' child OUT of St. Brutus' but he had never been bribed to get one into St. Brutus' and as such had only taken half his normal going rate since the child was obviously 'a violent offender' or why else would good normal people want to send him to such a hell hole.

Vernon had even whipped out the burnt shirt as a proof. Harry had begun to dread what was coming. After the whole fire fingers, letter, owl post incident Vernon wrapped his hands in asbestos sheeting and duct tape so he would be unable to open any letters and would also hopefully be unable to burn anything he may have gotten his freaky little hands on.

Harry listened to the spiel about the campus and what was permitted and prohibited. It sounded like a summer camp compared to privet drive. Three square meals a day (four on special holidays and calender events), sports and other carefully monitored activities. In his mind's eye Harry imagined his junior primary school surrounded by high fences.

* * *

When it came time to leave Petunia shoved the dirty grey dye clothes in his face and told him to get dressed and get out.

The bus had pulled up at the door and Vernon was annoyed that all the neighbours had come out to see why a bright blue prison transport had shown up. Reinforced mesh windows, armed guards. It looked like it had just come from the court house and had made a wrong turn onto privet drive (it probably had come from the court house though).

He was escorted on board and sat down next to George who smiled at him.


End file.
